Personal Issue with Guns
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: At the end of 4x08 Crush a gunshot went off and everyone was left in shock. What happened, did Audrey shoot him or not? Post 4x08 Crush Story


Personal Issue with Guns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all...I wish though.

Spoilers: All seasons but 4x08 Crush and 3x09 Sarah

* * *

The gun shot was a sound of death and for a split second all the four of them could do was stand frozen at the idea that 'Lexie' had shot Nathan. That second was over quickly and they were all four opening the door to see Nathan slumped against one of the columns that made up the apartment and 'Lexie' a few feet away starring at the gun on the floor.

"What did you do?" Duke practically yelled at her and rushed over to see Nathan without a bullet wound but clearly passed out. Checking a pulse he found one and then looked at the woman a few feet away.

She shook her head, "he wanted me to shoot him and I almost did but I couldn't, so I refused and the gun went off when we struggled." She motioned to the shattered window across the room, they hadn't noticed that rushing in. "He uh, he fell back in the commotion and hit the column."

Dave looked at Duke, "is he alive?"

"Yeah he's alive," Duke stood up and looked at them all. "He'll have a nasty headache but he's alive."

"Good." Vince looked at 'Lexie' and walked to her. "Fortunately for you we found evidence that killing Nathan is not going to end The Troubles. That also means that having you regain previous memories of Audrey is useless so you can go about being yourself Lexie and don't have to worry about helping The Troubled. Nathan and Duke are doing a rather good job of that, Jennifer's been able to help too so the burden is off of you."

* * *

Duke gave a small smirk as he watched 'Lexie' turn into Audrey quickly. Her eyes changed demeanor very quickly and she advanced on Vince, grabbing his shirt. "If I didn't need you for information I'd find some way to summon that Barn back and throw you into it. You've turned this town into a dictatorship, The Guard running everything and yeah, Nathan screwed up by shooting the Barn and Howard but practically turning a town against him and making him think his own death would solve it all..." She pushed Vince back and shook her head.

Vince looked at her as stunned as Dave seemed to be. "Audrey?"

"Yeah, it's been me all along." She bent down and picked up Nathan's gun, putting it on the table behind her. "I remember Lexie from being in the Barn and after that whole gun show I decided that it was time I turn the tables on Haven. I don't play by your rules or The Guards, I did that for months in some screwed up way so that's over with. I help The Troubled and find a way to end The Troubles but I do it my way."

Dave put up a hand, "we didn't…"

"I'm not mad at you Dave, your brother on the other hand I'm pissed at." Audrey put a hand up to assure the other brother that she wasn't mad at him. "Since I can remember my life has been determined by someone else's memories or motives, well that time is up…I live my life by my rules and my memories." She motioned to Jennifer, "have something to tell me, tell Jennifer and she'll let me know but otherwise Vince, get out and leave me alone before I do something stupid like shoot you."

Nathan started groaning and Duke bent down beside him, "hey Sleeping Beauty, welcome back to the land of the living?" Nathan opened his eyes to see Duke beside him.

"What happened?"

"Oh you got into a fight with Audrey over a gun and lost, the woman practically whipped your ass."

Vince looked at Audrey and nodded, "we'll go but things are changing and while we may stand at odds now, I'm sure soon we'll be standing together against the issue at hand."

"Not today, tell The Guard to stay away or they'll face me." She folded her arms and both Teague Brothers left but not before Dave walked over and smiled at her, taking her hand gently.

"Glad you have you back Audrey, you were truly missed by some of us." He directed the last part at his brother before turning to leave.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut Audrey was over by Duke helping Nathan up, the cop groaned as he spoke to them. "You were supposed to shoot me."

"It's good she didn't or we'd be dooming ourselves." Jennifer walked over to the couch where they were setting Nathan down. "Apparently the door we opened to let Lexie…I mean, Audrey through unleashed this big bad curse of some kind. What was once our salvation is now our doom so if we kill you we doom ourselves…" she looked at Duke, "did I get that right?"

Nathan leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I can't feel the pain but the pressure…"

"We should take you to the hospital." Audrey sat down and touched the back of his head only to feel a bump. "Yeah, we're taking you to the hospital and you aren't arguing with me or I'll make you feel the next one."

"I just realized that we drove the Teagues here." Jennifer looked at them, "maybe I should drive them back to town and then meet you at the hospital."

Duke looked at Audrey, "I'll help you get him to your car then I'll drive Dave and Vince home, Jennifer can go with you."

* * *

At the hospital Audrey stood by the bed as the ER doctor examined Nathan for injuries. Of course she was having to stop Nathan's complaints more often than listening to the doctor's report of the situation. She always knew Nathan hated hospitals but she was about ready to hand him an injury he could feel because he was acting like a child.

"I'm fine, I've said that nearly 20 times since I got here." Nathan looked at the doctor as he examined x-rays and an MRI. "Can I go now?" He started to get up but Audrey grabbed his ear and moved her arm till he sat down again. "Oww…thanks Sarah!" He gave her a look and she shrugged.

"It worked then I assume from that comment so I'd be careful in trying escape medical care again." She poked his arm, "until you can feel everything you aren't going to be dismissing medical care around me. Live with this buster because I'm not going through all this crap," she motioned to the room in reference to the town, "just to have you die of an infection or broken bone or something."

The doctor walked over and folded his arm, "I don't see anything but I suggest you keep him awake for the next 24 hours in case there is a concussion. Other than that keep an eye out for abnormal behavior."

"Define abnormal because abnormal is his best friend as well as injury inducing situations."

"Trouble walking, vomiting, passing out without reason."

Audrey nodded, "okay we can do that." She hit Nathan's arm gently, "come on, let's get you home and I'll start keeping you awake with coffee and stupid stories."

Nathan pulled on his jacket and nodded, "thanks Doc."

"Anytime Nathan."

* * *

Getting back to The Grey Gull, they found the window boarded up and the glass removed from the deck. Audrey basically maneuvered to the couch and made him sit down, her beside him with the dinner from Joe's on the way back.

"Audrey…" he took her hand to still her actions of removing food from a bag. "Why couldn't you…I though we…" he stopped talking upon seeing her eyes meet his. The blue orbs were full of anger and sadness at the same time as well as a bit of agony.

She shook her head and squeezed his hands, "I tried but I couldn't and then you struggled to make me which made it even more impossible." Meeting his eyes again she gave a sad smile. "But I'm glad I didn't because apparently killing you isn't the answer anymore and if I had…it would have been for nothing and I don't think I could have lived with killing the man I love when I didn't have to." She moved closer to him and leaned her forehead against his. "I am going to die before I let you go."

He pulled back from her and cupped her face, "we're a mess."

That made her laugh slightly, "yeah we are but it just means we need to work harder at this." Audrey pulled away and turned to the food, "first thing you need to learn is that I don't take no for an answer so eat your pancakes and drink your coffee and listen to my stupid stories so you don't fall asleep."

"I learned that a long time ago." He chuckled and took the container of food she handed him, "I heard something interesting while you were helping Aiden…apparently Jennifer is reading Duke like we do, seeing past the exterior to who he is. He also called her cuter than me…not that I object to that but anyways, I wouldn't be surprised if they become a couple soon."

"Okay well good." Audrey ate some of her eggs, "because from what I hear, he needs someone after I chose you. He can't moon over me forever without it being hard on his emotions and besides, she's a nice girl who is more attached to Duke than any of us." Pointing her fork at him Audrey smiled, "but I don't know about that cute comment, I'd have to dispute that with him."

Nathan groaned, "please don't because I will never hear the end of it." Audrey just laughed and he smiled before shoveling more pancakes into his mouth.

* * *

A/N: And they finally got their pancakes...with a possible concussion. But hey, Nathan doesn't get shot!


End file.
